Romeo (Trivia)
A character trivia of Romeo. Trivia * Romeo is similar to Dr. Neo Cortex from the video game series of Crash Bandicoot. * He also teams up with Luna Girl in "PJ Masks vs. Bad Guys United". * Romeo is the first and one of the two main villains in PJ Masks. * Romeo knows about the PJ Masks' secret identities. *In the second season of PJ Masks, Armadylan becomes Romeo's sidekick as he joined him after being kicked off the team by the PJ Masks. **However, that only happened in the episode Nobody’s Sidekick and that he tricked him. *Romeo has been seen twice without his goggles. **The first was in "Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip" on book covers. **The second was in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". *The white streak in his hair could be a reference to Cruella De Vil, a woman from the 101 Dalmatians series who also has black and white hair. **His hairstyle is quite similar to Ryder from PAW Patrol. *He sided with Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos in "Catboy and the Shrinker". *He was the first villain to appear in the series. *Romeo knows about the PJ Masks' secret identities. *Romeo was more focused in "Romeo's Disguise" and "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan". *Romeo broke the fourth wall by talking to the viewers in "Lionel-Saurus". *The white streak in his hair could be a reference to Cruella De Vil, the villain from the 101 Dalmatians series who also has black and white hair. *He sided with Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos in "Catboy and the Shrinker". *In "Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum", he revealed that he likes double tofu pistachio ice cream. *In "Speak UP, Gekko!", there was a brief animation error that removed his legs. *He is currently the first and only villain in the series with one clear motive: to take over the world. **Night Ninja's motives vary, but mostly tie in to proving his "supremacy" and Luna Girl usually just steals things and just plays with them, with no clear motives. *He calls Catboy "Kitty Litter Boy" more than Luna Girl and Night Ninja, who only called him this once. **This could mean that he dislikes Catboy more than the other two, or it could simply be a coincidence. *Romeo has called the PJ Masks these names: **PJ Pests, PJ Monkeys, PJ Stinks, Super Stumblers, PJ Pains, PJ Dodos, Daytime Dodos, PJ Do-Gooders, Non-Speaking Ninnies, PJ Show-offs, ***Catboy: PJ Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, Kitty Cat, Kooky Cat, Pussycat, Biker Boy, Little Kitty, ***Owlette: Feather-Brain, Bird-Brain, Birdy, PJ Pigeon, ***Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Lizardy Loser, Loopy Lizard, Sticky-fingered Stinkeroo, ***Fish Boy/Aquafish: Fishsticks, Fishy Loser, Fish Brain, ***Wolfboy: Doggy, Furbrain, Fuzzball, Brawny Bowwow, Dog Breath, Puppy Boy, ***Armadylan: Arma-ding-dong, Arma-Hero, *He has also called the villains these names: **Luna Girl: Little Luna Girl, Mothball *In "Catboy's Cuddly", it is revealed that he has a cuddly bear named Hugsie Bear. * In "Romeo Undergear", it is revealed that Doctor Undergear is Romeo's grandfather. * He keeps a special cog pendant with a picture of him and his grandfather taped on it underneath his mad scientist jacket. * He has a Shark Ship for a ship, two large mechanical crabs, and a Robo Bird like the ones at Gear Island as pets. * Romeo has a crush on Catboy's female alter ego, Catgirl, in "Girls Will Be Heroes", and he has a crush on Amaya in "Romeo and Owlette", but then was dumped by her after she realized that he was using her against her friends, and he made Juliet, a witch, his own professional girlfriend in "Romeo and Juliet". * In "All Aboard the Steamtrunk", Romeo's favorite Fantasy Forest animal is a Steamtrunk. ** Also in "Owlette and the Peppermint Plattys", the Peppermint Platty is also Romeo's favorite Fantasy Forest animal. * He is shown to be very jealous of Sofia and her inventions, the Magical Creature Power Suits and the Magical Creature Power Discs. * In "Atlantic: Romeo's Colossal Corruption", it's revealed that he and his family are rich and that they own a mansion. * His mortal enemies are Catboy and Cubby. * He is one of the theee members of Captain Drake's team, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains. * In "Catboy's Cuddly", Romeo has a cuddly bear named Hugsie Bear. * In “The Goggles Gotta Go!”, it’s revealed that Romeo’s goggles are the cause of his evilness but is considered a villain if he's good or bad. * He has an unlikely friendship with Connor/Catboy. * He is based on Roméo Méchano, an original book series character. Category:Character trivias Category:Trivias